Guilty By Association
by RealHuntress18
Summary: Vampire Hunter plus Douchebag Vampire that she seem can't kill equals: Potential Disaster. Vampire Hunter plus Douchebag Vampire plus Vampire Dickery plus Silly Emotions equals: Freaking Catastrophic Nightmare! Andrea wanted what her father wanted, to keep her town safe from bloodsuckers. Eventual Damon/OC, AU after 1x14. Rated M for language and possible raunchy scenes. R&R!
1. Strangers

**Welcome!**

**Summary: Vampire Hunter plus Douchebag Vampire that she seem can't kill equals: Potential Disaster. Vampire Hunter plus Douchebag Vampire plus Vampire Dickery plus Silly Emotions equals: Freaking Catastrophic Nightmare! Andrea wanted what her father wanted, to keep her town safe from bloodsuckers. Eventual Damon/OC, AU after 1x14. Rated M for language and possible raunchy scenes. R&R!**

**G.B.A**

CHAPTER ONE

_**Strangers**_

_Faster_, she pushed herself farther. No longer would she have to hear the words of disappointment from her father ringing in her ears. The path seemed to grow longer and longer as she pushed herself on. The sweat beads forming on her neck and back weren't relevant to the task that she had to perform.

_Having the ability to run could strengthen your chances for surviva_l, her father's cold voice reminded her. His voice haunted her in the very best way. He was helping her succeed, even from the grave._ Don't stop running, Andrea, keep your pace_, he said once again. She didn't know how long she had been running, but for sure she would have to stop soon. Today was the first day of school, and Andrea Baileen Jameson could not be late. Punctuality was drilled into your brain when you belonged to a well-respected founding family.

Andrea had finally made it back to her home, which was ironically too close to the woods for her liking. You see, Andrea was well into the know about vampires and the unknown. Her father was the town vampire hunter, and a pretty damn good one. His instincts were near flawless when it came to identifying members of the undead. His weapons were hand-carved with the family's crest stamped on the bottom. All of their weapons were doused in vervain, to her father's requests in his will.

Although she was reluctant to join the family business, the death of her father put everything in perspective for her. The vile creatures that killed him needed to be put down. Regardless of her age, her expertise and skill set was amazing, even if her father pushed her too hard to even stop for compliments.

After taking a long and relaxing shower, Andrea dressed comfortably and went to check on her younger sister Carlie, who apparently was freaking out.

Although they both shared dark brown, almost black hair, Andrea's was side swept into a loose bun, while Carlie's hair was down and frizzy from sleep. "Carlie, you only have thirty minutes left to get dressed. Caroline will be here soon."

"It's my first day of Mystic Falls High! Everything I have says _'Hey, I'm still a middle schooler!'_" Carlie dramatically sighed, wishing that she had the great Caroline here to guide her through her closet. Nevermind the fact that she knew that Andrea would never allow it. "Andie look at you, you look great, and you probably didn't even try." The younger girl eyed the plaid mini dress and shorts that her sister wore with envy.

Andrea sighed and walked into the room. "Carlie, calm down, I'll help you." The older sister gestured to her to follow her. Andrea guessed that it was time she share some of her clothes with her sister. Some things got bigger over the years and she couldn't wear them, so why keep them all?

"Sit down." She gestured to her bed. She searched through her closet for anything that she hadn't worn for at least two years. Which was way too much. No wonder why her closet was so cluttered. "Get ready, because there's a lot of shit in here."

Andrea threw purples, plaids, and reds at her sister. There were dresses, jeans, shirts, and jackets. Carlie was so overwhelmed that she wasn't even sure what to pick up. As Andrea sifted through the various pieces of clothing, Carlie wondered if Marcy was awake yet. Her older sister wasn't a morning person, so she guessed that she wasn't even going to be coherent enough to see her off to high school for the first time. Typical Marcella.

"Is Marcella awake?" Carlie asked her older sibling. Marcella was supposed to be their guardian, but she took their dad's death the hardest. She spent long hours working as a journalist for the town's paper. When Marcella would get home, she would normally get straight to bed. It was rare that Marcella got home at a decent time, and that was only when she was seeing someone.

Andrea hated to lie to Carlie, but she knew that it was for the best. "Yeah, she left early this morning. She had a deadline, but she wishes you luck." She smiled softly, as Carlie smiled back the same way. She appreciated that Andrea lied to her about Marcella, it meant to her that she wasn't alone.

"So tell me, who's the boy you're dressing up for, huh?" Carlie blushed, indicating that there was in fact someone that she was trying to impress.

She looked away from her sister and scoffed, "I don't need a guy to look hot. The Jamesons are respected. I'm carrying a legacy on my back!"

"_Sure,_ you are." Andrea rolled her eyes, she figured that at some point that Carlie would tell her. No need to push. As Carlie chose her outfit, Andrea gave her stamp of sibling approval.

Andrea left the room, quickly jogging down the stairs to get a cup out the pot of coffee. Her coffee machine was a goddamn mystery. No one could get it working but Marcella. Marcy seemed to have taken everything that she made after Andrea went for her run. She sarcastically thanked Marcy out loud for not leaving her any coffee.

Andrea turned the TV on to the news. What the reporter said, ignited a determined fire through her veins. That ancient Jameson fire that fueled the need to protect.

_ANIMAL ATTACK_

The bottom left corner read. Her dad's voice rang through her ear,_ Animal Attacks are just the beginning. It's code for vampire._ "I hear you loud and clear, dad." She murmured, flinching when heard Caroline's spare key in her door. Apparently, Caroline didn't get the memo about her key only being for emergencies.

"Andie!" The blonde squealed, pulling her best friend in for a hug. Andrea hugged back, awkwardly. "Oh my god, are you okay? I totally missed you this summer."

"I missed you too, Care."

"My god, you look so tan!" She pulled back, beaming. "Now, where's my little protégé?"

"Carlie!" Andrea called up the stairs. "Caroline is here!" It didn't bother her that Carlie looked up to Caroline. She got good grades, she was highly fashionable, she was a good person (most of the time), and she needed that. Henry Jameson trained Andrea to kill vampires, and if that meant that she wasn't going to be normal, then so be it.

"Hey, Care!" Carlie beamed as she came down the stairs. She looked nervous, as if she expected Caroline to assess her outfit. Andrea just stood back and grinned, watching the scene ahead of her.

"You look so adorable!" Caroline gushed, and Carlie flashed her a winning smile. "I have a couple of changes, but we can do that when we stop at dunkin donuts."

Andrea sighed in relief. Thank god, she would get her coffee! On the way, Caroline and Andrea discussed what they did over the summer. Andrea had to lie, of course. She couldn't tell Caroline that she had been training to kill a supposedly fictional being. Caroline bragged about her new position as captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Remember Carlie, the auditions are on thursday. You're basically a shoe-in." Caroline reminded her.

"I'm ready!" Carlie chirped, beaming with joy and apprehension.

When they made it to Mystic Falls High, Carlie separated from the two claiming that she had seen some friends. This was junior year, and until she had real proof that vampires were back in Mystic Falls, she was going to be normal.

Caroline and Andrea caught sight of Vicki Donovan and Tyler Lockwood making out by his truck. "God, I feel so bad for Matt. Vicki is already hooking up with Tyler."

Drea scolded her for being mean to Matt's sister. "Caroline ..."

"Anyway, makeup check!" Caroline stood in front of her, smiling. Caroline was perfect, in most ways. From her carefully curled blonde locks, to the dark blue dress that brought out her eyes, Caroline Forbes was stunning.

"Flawless." Andrea complemented with an honest smile. She held her arm out for Caroline to grab. "Let's go." Caroline accepted and the two entered the building with strut.

Once they had been gotten to their lockers, they put their bags inside only holding a binder and a pencil. Caroline spotted Bonnie and Elena standing at their respective lockers a short distance away.

"I can't even believe that she's here. I seriously had money on her skipping." Caroline joked, causing Drea to nudge her.

"Caroline." She scolded, but Caroline isn't one for subtlety. She was already en route to cross the hallway before she could stop her. Andrea followed, walking over to greet Elena and Bonnie. Andrea didn't hang out with them much, usually it was just Drea and Caroline. Though she did hang out with Bonnie more than Elena.

Now with Elena's parents being deceased, maybe they could change that. She knew what it was like to lose your parents. When Drea made it there, Bonnie hugged her.

"Hey girl!" Andrea hugged back with much enthusiasm, she had actually missed Bonnie.

"What's up, Bonnie B.?"

"Well-" Bonnie started, but Caroline grabbed Andrea's arm, pulling her away from the girls. "Hey!" Andrea protested, before waving back at Bonnie and Elena sadly. They waved back, so Andrea gestured to her phone, indicating that she would text them.

As Caroline finally let her go, she scowled at the blonde. This went unnoticed since they were now standing in the midst of the more rude, nasty cheerleaders. Tiki, Kya, and Willa were the biggest gossipers in school. They usually filled Caroline in on the first day of the school year, since she had to know who's doing who and what.

"My god did you hear about Stacy Linky?!" Tiki exclaimed.

"You mean Kinky Linky?" Kya squealed, "What?"

Tiki smirked smugly, "Her mom found out about her experimenting with soccer team and sent her to a convent!"

"Seriously?" Caroline was sniggering, causing Andrea to roll her eyes.

"That's just a rumor." Andrea cut in, watching all the girls, save for Caroline, eyeing her with apparent distaste. To her relief, the first bell rang, causing the girls to sneer at her and walk away from her in sync. Andrea turned to see Caroline raising a perfectly arched brow at her before walking away.

"What?" She followed her best friend. "I was just being social."

* * *

Caroline and Andrea separated to their respective classes. Her first class was English, and she smiled as she entered the room and noticed a couple of familiar faces. She spotted Bonnie and Matt Donovan by the window. She smiled and sat beside Bonnie, before tapping him.

"Did you miss me, Matthew?" She teased, managing only to elicit a small smile from him. She frowned a little as she remembered about the break-up that occurred between the quarterback and Elena four months ago.

"Sure, I did." He then smirked, patting her head. She sent him a playful glare and looked to her side at Bonnie.

"What were you saying earlier?" She gazed upon her friend with apparent interest, hoping that whatever she was going to tell her would be more interesting than she almost had to endure with Caroline's gossip buddies.

Bonnie beamed in amusement, "I think I'm psychic!"

"Really?" Andrea drawled, deciding to humor her.

"I know that look." Bonnie narrowed her eyes before continuing. "I just know things. Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Andrea feigned innocence. "I'm listening."

"You totally think I'm nuts." Bonnie muttered dryly as the teacher showed up.

"Nuts isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie playfully shoved her friend as another student walked into the room. This made Andrea stop. She stared at him in an observant way, because he just had to be new. He was definitely hot, he had that romance stare look in his eye. He had short and gelled light brown hair, his lips were a light pink and pulled into a barely noticable forced smile. She snapped out of it, feeling Bonnie nudge her. "That's the hot guy I saw at the office!" Bonnie gushed, sighing dreamily.

"Hot guy?" She questioned, before looking back at Bonnie. She had almost gotten caught staring at him. Imagine how embarrassing that would have been.

The new guy whispered a few words to the instructor before turning to face the class. "Attention. Quiet down, class!" Mr. Wagner called before gesturing to the new stranger. "This is Stefan Salvatore. He's new and doesn't have the syllabus that was emailed over the summer. Does anyone have a copy?"

To Bonnie's surprise, Andrea had raised her hand. "Thank you, Ms. Jameson." Stefan Salvatore visibly stiffened at the surname the man called. Is it possible that his luck had already gone bad? In 1864, the Jamesons settled the the founding families, claiming to slay demons. Was it possible that these were the same Jamesons? After being instructed to sit beside her, he was relieved that he had caffeine this morning.

As she waited for Stefan to make his way over and for the instructor to begin the lesson, her phone beeped. It was Caroline: _New HAWT-E! Im n luv!_

She giggled before replying that she was crazy and that he was sitting right next to her. When Stefan sat down, Andrea smiled and held out her hand with the copy of the syllabus. "Don't you need that?" Stefan questioned.

She waved him off. "No, this was my extra, I'm always losing something. I'm Andrea, but you could call me Drea, or Andie. Any relation to Zach Salvatore?"

Stefan seemingly hesitated. "Yeah, he's my uncle. Why?"

"No reason. Just Zach never told me he had a nephew." Andrea shrugged, "But Zach is a bit weird sometimes though, I suppose." Stefan just nodded, not wanting the conversation to go any deeper.

Stefan pulled out a binder. Andrea leaned forward and stopped him."We don't really take notes here. Wagner speaks too fast and he hands a copy of his notes at the end of the period." She informed him, which earned her a grateful smile.

"Thanks." He said. "You're probably the first person in this school that actually started a conversation with me. Everyone else just stares."

"You're the new kid." Andrea gives him a half shrug. "We don't get many of those."

Andrea caught the teacher's eye, causing her to blush and pipe down for the rest of the class period. Class was interesting, Andrea always loved literature. After a class icebreaker, Andrea realized that she and Stefan had similar tastes in books. After the teacher handed out the books for the semester, the bell rung.

"Hey, Stefan!" Andrea called out to the new student. When he faced her, she asked, "Are you okay getting to your next class?"

"Yeah." He held up the piece of paper that the lady in the office gave him. "I have a map."

"Cool, see you later." She saluted, causing Stefan to chuckle at her. Maybe she wasn't from the same Jamesons. He waved and walked away.

Bonnie speed walked to Andrea, squealing. "Oh my gosh! He was totally flirting with you all period!" Bonnie totally would say that.

"He was not. He's new and eager to make a friend." Andrea waved off Bonnie's accusation. But there was something about him. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but it was in fact something.

* * *

The day was long, filled with many rubrics and books. At the end of the day, Andrea was worn out and hitched a ride with Bonnie. Carlie was bursting with raw energy from her first day at highschool. She gushed about the differences between being a middle schooler and being a high schooler. Andrea listened attentively to her sister.

"And I can't wait for the bonfire pa-" Andrea had to stop her there, there was no way that she was going to let her fifteen year old sister go to a party with drugs and alcohol. Andrea had to sneak out to that party as a freshman. It was even bad then.

"You're not going to that party, Carlie. " Andrea said, with a firm tone.

"Are you serious?" The younger girl whined. "Its a right of passage for freshmen!"

"Carlie, that party will be full of drunken boys! I'd have to keep an eye on you. There's a drunken freshman that gets alcohol poisoning last year. We had to change the party location."

Carlie glared at her, "You're being unfair for no reason! I have to go to that party!"

"Carlie, I'm doing this because I care about you! You can go next year!" She said louder, trying not to lose her cool.

"You can't tell me what to do, Andrea! I'm fifteen, and you're_ not_ my _mother_!" Carlie growled, and Andrea immediately recoiled as if she had been slapped. Andrea looked to the ground and shook her head, before sighing and going to leave Carlie's room.

"You're right, I'm not."

Andrea need to leave and get some fresh air. She grabbed her bag and went out to her car, finally answering Caroline's texts to meet her at the Mystic Grill. _I'm pissed, but I'm coming._

Caroline texted her back seconds later: _I'll cheer you up ;)_

Andrea scoffed doubtfully and put her car into drive, making the ten minute drive to the grill, feeling like she was going to get a ticket for speeding. When she arrived, Bonnie and Matt were at a table talking, and Caroline was talking to Tyler Lockwood. walked over to them with an optimistic look on her face. Caroline produces a chocolate milkshake and hands it to her. "Thank you." She nods at Tyler. "'Sup?" She took a large sip, savoring the taste of the cool chocolate treat on her tongue.

Tyler smirked, raising his glass to her. All of a sudden, everything got quiet between them. Caroline and Tyler looked toward the door. Andrea frowned and looked in the same direction. Elena and Stefan. Looking back to Caroline, Andrea's frown deepened. That look of determination only meant one thing, normally it doesn't end too well.

"Game on." Caroline hissed in determination, prancing toward the pair. Her weary friend sighed, watching her go. This time, Andrea wasn't going to stop her. I mean, this is Caroline Forbes we're talking about. One does not attempt to stop her. Period.

Tyler looks after the blonde curiously. "What was she on about?"

Andrea nods toward Stefan. "Caroline is dead set on the new guy. He seems to be feeling Elena right now. And it isn't going to end well."

Tyler laughs, "You're not going to stop her?"

Andrea takes another sip of her milkshake as she leans back on the pool table, and shakes her head. "One does not simply stop Caroline Forbes."

"Touché." He leant back next to her, and then an idea dawned on him. "I bet you twenty bucks that he'll set her straight before the bonfire party."

"I'm not betting on Caroline." She watched her pull up a seat next to the man in question as they joined Bonnie at her table, with Tyler's eyes burning into the side of her head in amusement. "You're on, Lockwood." As she said this, Caroline sent Andrea a pointed look.

Andrea smirked at Tyler, "Duty calls."

Andrea walked the table with her usual stride, knowing that Caroline would want her to make it seem like she wasn't her back-up. "Am I missing grown-up bonding time with Stefan?" She cut-in with a mocking smile.

"No! Not at all!" Caroline smiled back, quickly grabbing a chair. Andrea quickly waved to Bonnie and Elena. She sipped on her drink happily, as they drilled information out of poor Stefan. She looked through the menu, looking for something to bring home for Carlie. She was assuming that Marcy hadn't gotten home yet.

Caroline nudges her, making her realize that she wanted her to join in. They were currently talking about their favorite foods. "Oh, Andie will eat anything with sugar in it."

Andrea smirked in amusement, "I wasn't aware that you were my spokesperson." She turned to Stefan. "I'm a vegetarian." She lied, earning scoffs all the way around the table and Stefan's amusement.

"Puh-lease." Caroline rolls her eyes at that, before addressing the table. "What vegetarian do you know eats a meat-lover's pizza?" Everyone chuckles at her.

Andrea stuck to her guns. "No way would I eat a vegetarian's nightmare!" She put her nose up at Caroline. "It's like my best friend doesn't know me at all."

Caroline leans in to inform the table. "And she's a con-artist. Don't listen to her."

Andrea mock-glared at Caroline, and then turned to smirk at Stefan. "Enough about me. What about you, Stefan? I'd bet you were a lady killer back in Boston."

"Not really." He replied back with modesty. "I was always pegged as 'mysterious loner guy'."

"Rightfully so." Andrea teases. "You happened to seem very awkward when I met you first period."

"Andrea!" Bonnie scolds. "I apologize for her. The sugar gets to her head."

"It does not!" Andrea denies. "Stefan has to be properly interrogated. He could be a psychotic killer for all we know."

Right then, Jessica, our waitress begins to take our orders. Elena and Bonnie ordered the pizza for two, Caroline ordered another unsweetened cranberry iced tea, and Stefan claimed he wasn't hungry.

"Come on, Stefan! You have to try the spinach dip here!" Andrea prodded. "Get us the spinach dip with tortilla chips. And another chocolate milkshake for me."

"No, no. That's not necessary." Stefan tried to refuse, but she wasn't having it.

"Andrea..." Elena started, hoping that Stefan would excuse her for her brash attitude.

"Come on, Stef." Andrea insisted, "I'd be really offended if you didn't."

Stefan noticed that she wasn't really kidding. She reminded him of someone really special to him. "I guess I have no choice then." Stefan chuckled.

"Not if you want my approval." Andrea batted her eyelashes, flashing a winning smile.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Okay so, pizza for two with cokes, another unsweetened cranberry iced tea, and spinach dip with tortilla chips?" Jessica read out, nodding at everyone as she went.

"Wait! You forgot the milkshake!" Andrea smiled sweetly.

"Nope, sorry. Marcella made me promise not to let you have more than one chocolate milkshake at a time." Jessica looked apologetic.

Andrea frowned, "Not even for a big tip?" The waitress shook her head.

"You can give me a tip bigger than hers?" Andrea nodded enthusiastically. "Doubtful." Jessica then walked away from the table.

Andrea huffed. "I barely see that miserable cow and she's still ruining my life!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Bonnie chuckled at her. Andrea stuck her tongue out childishly, earning laughs all around the table.

"Who's Marcella?" Stefan asks.

"My older sister. We're not really on speaking terms." She added. Stefan nodded in understanding. He wasn't in a much different situation. "And then there's Carlie, the baby. Literally."

"Carlie's my protégé for all intents and purposes." Caroline joined in. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan responded.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away." Stefan quipped. Stefan seemed to be more complex than they all thought. He was definitely worth talking to, compared to the rest of the teenaged boys currently living in Mystic Falls.

Elena was feeling apathetic toward him, and they shared an intense look. After catching Caroline's panicked look, she intervened. "Any siblings?" Andrea inquired.

Andrea caught the grateful smile that Caroline sent her. "None that I talk to." He looked a bit uncomfortable. Seems complicated. Andrea looked at him in question, but he didn't go any further. "I live with my uncle."

"That reminds me, could you get Zach to give me a call?" Everyone at the table looked a bit confused. "Just tell him that it's important."

"So Stefan," Caroline perked up, drawing his attention to her. She smiled at him warmly. "If you're new… then you don't know about the party tomorrow." She clasped her hands, resting her chin on them.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie explained pleasantly at Stefan's confused look. Stefan's gaze flickered toward Elena, "Are you all going?" He asked lightly, tilting his head to glance at Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline smiled at him sweetly.

"Of course we are." Caroline smiled proudly, "It's tradition."

"Yeah, it's tradition for us teens here in Mystic Falls to get shitfaced and celebrate going back to school." Andrea smiled sarcastically.

Right on time, Jessica showed up with the food. Andrea hadn't realized how hungry she was until she saw the delicious smelling spinach dip in front of her face. It was all creamy and cheesy, making Caroline raise her eyebrows at her friend for eating it. But then she was a bit envious. Andrea got to eat what she wanted, as she had a ridiculously fast metabolism, and on top of that she used to run track. The girl had muscles upon muscles.

Jessica placed the pizza between Bonnie and Elena, the cranberry iced tea in front of Caroline, and the spinach dip in front of Stefan and Andrea. She grabbed a tortilla chip and used her spoon to add dip. She popped it in her mouth, moaning in delight.

"Oh, yeah! Scrumdeliumptious." She joked, pushing the dip and chips in front of him.

"If I get mysteriously sick from this, I hold you personally responsible." Stefan joked, causing the rest to laugh.

"It's fine, I have good healthcare." Andrea promised, putting her hand to her chest mockingly.

Stefan cautiously picks up a chip, for effect, and puts the cheesy dip on the edge, and popped it in his mouth. The looks around the table were apprehensive. Caroline was repulsed by the fatty concoction, Bonnie and Elena's eyebrows were raised, and Andrea's were smug.

He chewed slowly, looking pleased with the taste, before swallowing and looking at the rest of the girls. "That was actually pretty good."

"I told you. I have excellent taste in food." She says as she watched Stefan grab two more.

"Okay, the ultimate question. Answer this wrong, and everything will fall apart." Andrea looked at him seriously. "I can blackball you."

"I'm ready." Stefan answered confidently.

"Favorite music?"

"I'm a heavy Bon Jovi fan. Hands down." The table went quiet at they gauged her expression. Andrea cocked a brow at him. She was in awe at his answer. Andrea hadn't met another Bon Jovi fan. Andrea grinned, grabbing his arm and facing the rest of the table.

"I'm sold!" She announced. "Can we keep him?" Caroline beamed at Andrea. If she became best friends with Stefan, she could put in a good word for her. It was a win-win.

Bonnie was stunned. "I've never seen Andie take to anyone so quickly before."

"I have standards, Bonnie. I can't just be friends with anybody." Andrea pointed out. "I've never met anyone who could match me in awesomeness, besides Caroline. She gasped, turning to Stefan, "You are so in!" She looked to Caroline. "He has my blessing!"

"So it's settled, Elena?" Caroline shifts the attention to Elena, who seems to be amused at the situation.

"Well everyone approves, so do I." Elena declares, with a smile. Elena and Stefan stare back at each other, in yet another intense stare.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, everyone says their goodbyes and Andrea gets a container of tenders and fries for Carlie. When Andrea got home, Carlie was sitting in the dark with the tv on, watching a movie.

When Andrea caught Carlie's eye, she lifted up the bag of food as a peace offering. Carlie smiled, patting the spot next to her. "Thanks. I was starving."

"I texted you." Andrea pointed out, taking the spot next to her and putting the food on the table. "You didn't answer, so I bought food anyway."

"Oh." Carlie answered lamely. The awkward silence began to seep in, as Carlie struggled to apologize for her actions. "I'm sorry about earlier." She finally blurted out.

"It's okay, Carls. I get it."

Carlie shook her head, "No, that was uncalled for. You've been looking after me since before I could walk. I had no right to treat you that way."

"I forgive you." Andrea looked around the house. "You couldn't have possibly been sitting here in the dark. It gets so creepy at night."

Carlie waved her off. "I'm fine. I was just watching a marathon of Scream." Carlie popped open the carton and grabbed a chicken tender.

"You have a terrible taste in scary movies." Andrea popped a fry in her mouth. "But I'll humor you."

**G.B.A**

_**Question: How was it?**_

_**Next: Andrea stumbles upon Damon next episode.**_


	2. Release the Party Animal

**G.B.A**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Release the Party Animal_

Andrea woke up to banging on her bedroom door. She scowled at the clock. It was literally twenty-five minutes until the time she had to get ready for school. "Who wants to die today?!" She yelled from her bed.

"Andrea!" Marcella sang from outside the door. "Get up! I made breakfast!"

It was one of those rare mornings where Marcella was being civil and motherly. Hmm, she must be seeing someone new, Andrea thought. Nevertheless, Andrea got her ass out of bed and went downstairs to find Carlie sitting on the barstool in front of the large kitchen island, sipping a cup of coffee. In front of her were two perfect golden brown waffles. Marcella was a notorious perfectionist, and didn't do anything unless she planned to go all out.

"You cooked?" Andrea was sceptical. "So what's his name, Marcy?" Marcella rolled her eyes as she placed the plate of waffles in front of her.

"Some douche named David." Carlie offered with a grin. "I caught her sneaking in last night."

"He's not a douche." Marcella muttered dryly. "I met him at work."

Andrea groaned at her older sister. She doesn't ever learn. "Come on, didn't you learn not to date people that you work with?"

"He's different from Logan and Heath. I actually like David." Marcella countered with a pout, causing Carlie to snort.

"You said the same thing about them too." Carlie replied, shrugging.

Marcella rolled her eyes again, in annoyance this time. "This is why I can't talk to you guys."

"I suggest that we go to family therapy. I wanna give you both a piece of my mind." Carlie huffed, finishing the last bit of her waffles and taking the plate to the sink.

"You'll have to drag me there kicking and screaming." Andrea threatened, glaring at her smirking little sister.

"Don't be so dramatic, Andrea." Marcella tutted. "I actually think that it's a great idea."

"That's really rich, coming from you." Andrea deadpanned. "The only person in the house that refuses to talk to anybody suddenly wants to all of our family issues on the table in front of a stranger." Andrea snorted. "Spare me of anymore bullshit. I'm up to my neck in it."

"I'll see if I could find a doctor." Marcella muttered, grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

"You didn't have to be so selfish." Carlie spoke up. "I haven't been able to see her for days, and when she finally wants to hear my news, you ruin it." They both pause when hearing two beeps coming from outside. "That's Jenny's mom."

With that, Carlie left, leaving Andrea to feel like gigantic asshole. Sure she hadn't meant to drive everyone out of the house, but every time that she's in the same room with Marcella, she just tends to lash out. After showering she decided to go with her favorite t-shirt and her denim skirt. She grabbed her leather jacket and cowboy boots, heading straight to the garage.

She got into her black and white mini cooper, pressing the button to open the garage. She peeled out smoothly and made the very lonely drive to school. When she parked in her normal spot next to Caroline, she noticed her standing not too far away from the car, talking with Stefan.

Andrea got out of her car and watched the two. Caroline was talking a mile a minute and surprisingly, Stefan seemed to be trying his hardest to listen and comment. Andrea had a new respect for Stefan. He seemed to be very polite, so for once, it was refreshing. Although, she didn't know how Stefan could listen to her rant. Andrea had even had to stop her a couple of times. You can barely understand Caroline when she's speaking that fast.

As she's listening, Tyler Lockwood was coming her way. Once his eye caught of Caroline and the new guy, he was fully expecting to collect his riches from Andrea. He strode up to her, casually admiring her legs along the way."Only a matter of time." He teases her, causing her to jump a little. Andrea rolls her eyes, muttering something about him being a stalker. "I'd like my money in cash, please."

Andrea snorted at him. "Not so fast, Lockwood. Stefan's actually a nice guy and is listening to her talk, no matter how uncomfortable he is." Andrea smirked smugly. "I'd like a ten and two fives."

With that, Andrea walks away and approaches the pair, not missing Stefan's expression that is of pure relief. Andrea felt bad for Caroline, and was thinking about telling her to back off of Stefan. She didn't mind missing out on twenty bucks and being able to tease Tyler. "Morning, Care. Stef."

"Good, you're here. We've been waiting for you." Caroline beams, and they walk off to the school with Stefan in tow.

"Hey, Andrea." Stefan smiles at her warmly, genuinely glad to see her. It was refreshing to be around Andrea. As odd as she was, she reminded him of his oldest friend in her absence.

Caroline cut in, not missing that his smile had brightened when he caught sight of her friend. He was supposed to like her, not Andrea. "Walk me to first period?"

"... Of course." Stefan answered, as politely as possible. She beamed at his answer, no matter how put off he sounded. He was actually wondering how long it would be until Elena and Bonnie showed up to school.

Caroline grabbed his grabbed his arm softly, smirking smugly at the envious looks coming from the female population. Andrea smirked in amusement, and it brightened when Stefan noticed her making fun of his quickly faced forward after she caught Caroline's eye. "Isn't that Clint?" Andrea's eyes widened in horror as she froze.

Andrea and Clint Barnes had been on a few dates that summer and nothing had come from it. Clint had went away on vacation and to be honest, she was relieved. She didn't really like him that much, and he was distracting her from her training drills and target practice. He called her every single day, and she never picked up, hoping that he would take the hint. Seems like he hadn't.

She looked around frantically, as Stefan's expression was one of confusion. "Who's Clint?"

Caroline smirked, "Her boyfriend." Sure, she was being petty toward her best friend, but she wanted Stefan and had made it clear.

"Andie!" She heard from behind her. "Babe, I've been looking all over for you." All of a sudden, a tall, light brown haired, and blue-eyed jock had put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. He then turned to look at her company, nodding at Caroline who was pleased, and sizing Stefan up who was amused, before introducing himself.

"I'm Clint, Andie's boyfriend. You are?" He addressed Stefan with an edge to his voice. He was being borderline possessive, and it was quite obvious that Andrea was annoyed.

"He's not my boyfriend." She stated firmly to Caroline and Stefan, before turning to Clint. "You are not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, knocking his arm off her. However, the jock did not budge.

"I know we weren't labeling it but, I'm making it official." The deranged boy continued, causing Caroline to pull Stefan along, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, Stefan, we should leave Andie to deal with her lover's spat." Stefan looked like he wanted to help, but the fire in Andrea's eyes, were enough to make him follow Caroline. She was going to regret that, Andrea promised, before dealing with the problem at hand.

She turned around and pulled the jock around the corner, away from prying eyes. "Clint, we went on three dates, and I ignored all your calls! How the hell does that make us dating?!"

"Come on, Andie. I know your game. You want me to chase you." He grinned, causing Andrea to sigh in exasperation.

"Do me a favor and stay a hundred feet away from me!" She exploded, storming down the hallway to english class.

"Wait, can I walk you to class?" He called from behind her.

"EAT DICK!" She called back, continuing to her class.

As soon as she reached her english class, she stormed to her seat, making Bonnie and Matt raise their eyebrows. "What's wrong with you?" Matt asks her curiously. Usually Andrea is a ray of sunshine when she comes in for english class. The girl was a closeted bookworm.

"Yeah, who pissed you off already?" Bonnie adds, looking at Andrea in concern.

"What's not wrong with me?!" She whines, throwing her head back. "Remember when I told you about those dates I went on with Clint?"

"From the football team?" Matt inquires.

"Yeah."

"The hot one?" Bonnie smirked at her.

"Being hot is useless when your IQ is less than fifteen." She deadpanned. "We had nothing in common! I did my best to find something redeemable in the span of three dates, and nothing!"

"So what's the problem?" Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I ignored his calls in the last three weeks, but he comes in here acting like we're dating!" She threw her hands up comically, causing Matt to laugh. "It's not funny."

"What you did with the-" Andrea's glare cut him short. "Nevermind. Don't you need me to say anything to him?"

Andrea smiled, Matthew Donovan was always like a protective brother to her, "No, thank you. I'll handle it."

"What an asshole." Bonnie sympathizes, patting her on the shoulder.

She jumped as her phone started to vibrate in her hands. She fumbled around in her bag, pulling out her purple phone. It was a text from Caroline: Sorry D! had 2 stake my claim! 4give me? :(

No matter how bitchy the blonde was, Andrea was one of the few that got to see her kind heart. Reflexively, she forgave her. Bonnie and Matt looked at her curiously, "Care was apologizing for what she did in the hall. She introduced Clint as my boyfriend when he showed up to Stefan. She was, and I quote 'Staking her claim'." She told them, texting back: You owe me another milkshake, blondie.

"What's so great about the new guy anyway?" Matt muttered childishly.

"Matt..." Andrea trailed off, not knowing what to say to him. Bonnie awkwardly turned around in her seat, she had already had that talk with the quarterback. "It's not like that. From what I know, he only ran into Elena a couple of times."

Matt didn't really respond, since Stefan walked into the classroom. Stefan took his seat from yesterday, right next to Andrea, causing Matt to turn back around in his chair. Andrea frowned in his direction, before turning her attention to Stefan.

"Sorry about Caroline." She apologized. "She was dropped on her head as a toddler."

"She's alright. Just talkative." Stefan commented, shrugging with an easy going smile.

"Yeah, Caroline's the type to tell someone her life story after she meets them. I'll make sure she eases up a bit. But if I'm not around, I make no promises." She grinned.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. She and Caroline had reunited and planned to go over to her house to get ready for the bonfire party. Tanner had successfully out-douched himself for the day, and she chatted with Stefan about what to expect at the party. At the end of the day, she met up with Carlie and she drove them both back home. The ride was exceptionally quiet, until their favorite song comes on.

"Turn it up, turn it up!" Carlie bounces excitedly.

_"Boy don't try to front, I-I know just-just what you are are-are."_ They sang loudly, uncaring about those that had heard them. _"Boy don't try to front, I-I know just-just what you are are-are."_

_"You!_" Carlie sang.

_"You say I'm crazy"_ Andrea belted out.

_"You!"_

_"I got your crazy."_

_"You!"_

_"You're nothing but a-"_ She sang, looking at Carlie briefly.

_"You!"_

_"Womanizer."_

They sang the song all the way to the end. It was obvious that the spat between them this morning was long over. But that's just the way it was between them. Carlie and Andrea had always been close, even though Carlie constantly sought out acceptance from Marcella.

"I'm sorry that I was such a bitch this morning." Andrea apologizes. "It's just that everytime Marcy's around, I just to lash out at her."

"It's cool. I'm over it." Carlie accepts easily. In a way, she understood Andrea's issue with Marcella. Andrea cared for Carlie in the way that Marcella was supposed to look after Andrea, so she could see why she would resent Marcella for it.

After a few moments of silence, Andrea had finally spoke up. "You have my permission to go to the party tonight."

"Do I?" Carlie smirked, turning to her more protective older sister.

"Yeah, so now you don't have to waste your time scaling the roof to climb down the rose ladder." Andrea continued with a smug look, knowing that Carlie would be shock at how she found out about her exact plans to sneak out. "Yeah, your secret conversations with Jenny, aren't so secret."

"Well, it saves me time..." Carlie shrugged, "And energy."

"But I have rules." Carlie sighed exasperatedly. "And they are _non-negotiable_."

"Lay them on me."

"Rule number one, stay with other freshmen. An argument can be made for sophomores." Andrea added lightly. "Junior and senior guys are off limits. All of them are planning to get lucky."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

"Rule number two, don't do _anything_ or go _anywhere_ alone." Andrea told her seriously. "If Jenny has to go home, you can leave with her if you want. Just text me first. But if you want to stay until I go, just look for me or any of my friends. Matt, Elena, Bonnie, or Care. This rule is important, I don't know everybody at this party. And stay inside party limits, away from the woods. Got it?" If there were any vampires in town, she'd be damned then to let one of them touch her little sister.

"Yeah..." Carlie mumbled.

"I'm not joking around, Carlie. _Got it_?" Andrea repeated, with a firmer tone. Carlie was well aware that she was overreacting and was acting just like dad would have.

"Yes, Andie. I got it." She responded in a clearer tone.

"And the most important rule is... _no drinking_."

"_What!_" Carlie snapped disbelievingly.

"You heard me. A sober mind is a clear mind. You'll make better decisions, and actually come and find me if something is wrong. You are six years under the legal age. Marcella didn't allow me to drink until I was a few months into sixteen. It was a good call." She admitted.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Which brings me to a clause attached to rule one." Andrea adds. "I get to pick your outfit."

"Fine."

Andrea smiles. "Thank you for your cooperation. But be warned, if any of my spies, or I, catch you breaking any of these rules, you violate our treaty and I will personally drive you home."

"I accept." Carlie replied without a beat.

Andrea glances at Carlie as she turns into their driveway. "Aw, don't pout. It's not becoming of you, little sis."

After finding an acceptable outfit for Carlie (which consisted of a cashmere sweater and Andrea's lucky jeans) she waited for Jenny's mom to pick them up. Afterwards, she made her way to Caroline's. When she got there, of course she was a mess. The blonde had an enormous closet, with now half of the contents on her bed. As Caroline muttered to herself, Andrea stood at her door with an amused smile.

"Care?" She finally said, causing the blonde to finally notice her presence. She nodded to the mess. "Did your closet throw up on your bed?"

"Great, you're here!" She beamed, ignoring her statement. She grabbed her hand, pulling her with an enormous amount of strength. "I need your help."

"Sure, why not?" She mumbled sarcastically, as she helps her sift through the mess that she had made on the bed.

"Tonight, I'm making my move." Caroline grinned mischievously in the mirror, causing Andrea to roll her eyes.

"Care, do you really even want Stefan?" She questioned. "What do you really like about him?" Caroline barely knew Stefan, and quite frankly it seemed obvious that Caroline was mostly in it to one-up Elena. She wanted him in the beginning because she thought that he was attractive, but was that a good reason to put yourself in a position where you could be rejected?

"What do you mean? He's hot and romantic!" She swooned in the mirror as she thought about it. "And I can't let Elena have him! She's everyone's first choice." Caroline was gorgeous, but guys never really saw her for the great person that she was. She's changed though, guys only get with her for her looks and she's a bit shallow now.

Andrea shook her head, "That's not true. You're always my first choice." She picked up a floral top with spaghetti straps. I shook my head.

"You're sweet, Andie. Really." She explained, with a patronizing smile. "If you were a guy, I'd totally marry you. But you're not. So just support me!"

"Okay, I have your back." Andrea promised. She then spotted a cute magenta top under a pair of jeans. "How about this one?" She picked it up and waved it as Caroline grinned in triumph.

"Perfect!" Caroline announced. "Now it's your turn!" After another half hour of looking, Andrea added a pair of grey leggings, a black bandage top, and a blue cashmere cardigan to what she was already wearing by Caroline's request.

By the time Caroline and Andrea entered the party, the sun was setting and almost everyone was there. The luminescence of this party was completely amazing. This party was always organized in a classy way, even though it was made for drunk teenagers. Lights hung for the surrounding trees, separate groups of friends reunited and caught up with each other, couples were making out, strangers were hooking up, and yet this is what Andrea lived for. It was excitement, drama, and extremely normal.

Caroline was constantly looking over the crowds. "Do you think he's here yet?" She seemed antsy, but Andrea knew that it was because she didn't want Stefan to speak to Elena first.

"I don't know, but I need to get a drink and find Tyler." Andrea answered her friend. "The asshole talked a big game about being a beer pong champion. I'm here to see that my position isn't stolen."

"No!" Caroline whined. "You and Stefan have this wonder-twin thing going on, and I need you to see if he likes me."

"Fine. I'll talk to him when he gets here." Andrea grumbled, leaning into a cooler to get a beer. She popped the cap open and let the cool beverage slide down her throat smoothly.

"There he is!" Caroline beamed happily, prancing over to him as Andrea followed behind her. Gosh, following a giant, giddy ball of fluff like Caroline is tiring.

"Hey!" She bounced in front of him, seemingly taking him by surprise. He looked down at her, and then to Andrea, who was smiling in amusement. "You made it!"

"Hey, Caroline. And yeah, I did." He said shortly, and although he was pleased to see more of Andrea, who he was coming to enjoy, he really came for Elena. "Hello, Andrea."

Andrea made a face at him. "Aw, Stef. I thought we were chummy now! Call me Andie, or D."

"Ok, Andie." Stefan chuckles at the girl.

"Let's get you a drink!" Caroline said playfully, and Stefan hesitated. He glanced back to Andrea and she gestured at him to shoo away with her. "Well, I…" He glanced back to Caroline, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"One thing that you need to know about Mystic Falls is that we partake in underaged drinking. So, now you have to." Andrea pestered, trying to soften him up with a playful grin.

"Oh, come on," Caroline grinned, grabbing his arm with her other hand and leading him toward the cooler. Stefan shook his head, deciding to follow the girls. Perhaps he would catch up with Elena later.

As he followed the girls to the nearest cooler, "I'm not really big on drinking." Stefan really wanted to catch up with Elena, but for some reason, Andrea was helping Caroline keep him in her clutches. He realized that Andrea and Caroline were close in the grill yesterday, but he hadn't thought that their ties had run that deep. Andrea must have obviously figured out by now that he had no interest in Caroline, but through Caroline slightly panicked glances toward her friend, he guessed that she was being forced to help.

"We like you, Stefan. Don't make us have to disown you." Andrea teased, bumping Caroline's shoulder.

"Andie!" She turned around quickly to the sound of her younger sister's voice. Carlie was sure enough behind her, and to her horror, so was Clint. "Clint," Carlie looked at him to confirm that it was in fact his name. Clint smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Clint here was looking for you. Is he your boyfriend?" Carlie asked, in obvious amusement.

Andrea pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, before taking a large gulp of beer. "Carlie, go back to your friends." She told her calmly, but Carlie didn't leave right away.

With a smirk, she says, "Nice knowing ya, Clint." before scurrying away to the comfort and safety of her friends.

"Care, you understand?" Caroline nodded, knowing that the jock was in for it. She almost felt bad for him.

"Excuse me, Stefan." Andrea took another large gulp of beer, before throwing it it the trash and grabbed the jock's arm, pulling him to the edge of the party to get privacy and quiet.

"Clint," She started calmly, "I AM _NOT_ YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU AND I, IT'S _NOT_ GONNA HAPPEN!" She enunciated slowly, for the confused jock to process. She took a deep breath, feeling the beer get to her head because she drank it so fast. Clint went to say something, but she stopped, "I'm not finished, don't ask my sister about me. That's just lame."

"No wonder no one likes you. You're such a bitch." Clint sneers, with eyes full of hate.

Andrea smiles bitterly. "Thanks for noticing. Goodbye." Andrea walks away, hoping to blow off some steam and finally enjoy the party. Andrea phone beeps and she digs in her pocket to pull it out.

It was Tyler. _Heard u spazzed on Clint._ Andrea snorted, typing back that he deserved it. The guy was a complete prick. Andrea picked up another beer and watched her sister on the other end laughing with her friends. At least she's having fun, she thought.

Her phone buzzed again and she opened another message from Tyler. _Need some company?_ She immediately typed back that she was desperate for a distraction. The instant reply made her scoff. _Easy, D. I have a girlfriend._

As she stared over by the bridge, she noticed that Stefan and Elena were talking, alone. She really thought that the two were a good couple. Elena needed someone to make her happy again, and Stefan seemed like a loner that Elena could bring out of his shell.

"What's got you all pouty?" Tylers quips from behind her, before taking a sip of his beer and sitting next to her.

"I'm not pouting, I just needed to clear my head." Andrea responded taking another sip of her beer. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Vicki and I are just messing around." Tyler clarifies, shaking his head. "She gets that."

Andrea snorts, "She wants more, trust me."

Tyler shook his head. "You don't even know Vicki like I do."

Andrea lets out a light laugh, "I don't_ want_ to know Vicki the way you do. I don't swing that way, Ty."

"Whatever." Tyler shook his head. "So, about that bet?"

Andrea grinned triumphantly, "Oh, you mean the bet that I won?" Tyler dug in his pocket and pulled out a twenty.

"Well, played Jameson." Tyler playfully shoved her.

"You owe me a game of beer pong." Andrea smirked apprehensively. "I hear you talk a big game."

"Get real, Jameson. I could spank your ass all night." Tyler smirked at his joke. "Literally."

"You wish you could have all this." Andrea scoffed half-heartedly. "I don't get sexually involved with narcs like you."

Tyler laughed, "What are you? Twelve? Who says that anymore?" Andrea laughed with him.

"There's Vick. I'm gonna go." Tyler then walked away with a smirk on his face. She wanted to follow him because he seemed a little out of it, but he was okay with her, so maybe he wasn't that drunk.

Andrea finally caught back up with Caroline, who was waiting by the gazebo, way more drunk then she was a half hour ago. "You totally left me, you bitch!" Caroline slurred a little. Andrea was sober enough to think clearly and decided to keep watch over Caroline closer to where Carlie and her friends were talking.

"Come on, Care. Let's dance!" Andrea tried appeasing the blonde. It didn't work too long, considering the fact that she was already moving in the other direction.

"There's Stefan!" She speed-walked over to him, while Andrea followed her. Caroline hated babysitting Caroline when she was drunk. "Come with me!"

"Have you been to the falls yet?" Caroline asked, with a drunken flirty tone. "Because they are reaaally cool at night. And I could show you, if you want."

"Caroline." Andrea warned her.

"Shut-up." Caroline hissed, before smiling and turning back to Stefan.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Stefan said softly.

"Well, of course I have." Caroline giggled.

Andrea could see what was going to happen. She needed to save her best friend from embarrassment. "Caroline, let's go back to the music." Andrea grasped her arm, "You promised me a dance."

"But wait, I-"

"Caroline," Stefan interrupted stiffly. "You and me, it's never gonna happen. Sorry." Andrea stared at him in disbelief. He was about to turn to move away, but Andrea stopped him. No asshole was going to treat her best friend like shit.

"Hey! _What the fuck_, Stefan?" Andrea exploded. "That was a dick move! That was a bullshit apology! She was fucking drunk and making bad choices."

"Andie-" Caroline tried to stop her friend. The escalation of the situation had helped her get out of her drunken haze and attempt to calm down her chivalrous friend.

Stefan froze up. "Andrea, I hadn't meant to be so-

"Cold? Insincere?" Andrea offered, crossing her arms, "Caroline would like a better apology. Wouldn't you?" Andrea didn't look at Caroline, who was about to answer no, before answering for her. "I'm sure she would."

"Is everything okay here?" Elena joined the conversation, and she could feel the thick tension, like fog swarming around her.

"Stefan was just about to apologize to Caroline." Andrea informed Elena, before glaring back at Stefan. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, Caroline, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Stefan said quietly and Caroline nodded. "I hope you both can forgive me."

Caroline nodded, but Andrea wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. "I'll think about it." And with that, I pulled Caroline away to sit at the table and sober up.

"You didn't have to do all of that, D. He was just being honest." Caroline told her. To be honest, she respected the fact that he was straightforward about it. Most guys would have tried to just use her advances to get laid, but he didn't.

"I did, Care." Andrea sighed, "He hurt your feelings, and was about to walk away like it was nothing."

"Thanks, Andie." Caroline hugged her friend. Andrea always had her back, most especially when Caroline was acting drunk and slutty. Caroline grimaced at all the times Andrea saved her from embarrassment.

Andrea pulled away, smiling, "Sure thing. You know you're my number one." Their laughter was short lived when a bleeding Vicki Donovan was being carried out of the forest by a horror-stricken Elena and Jeremy Gilbert.

"Somebody help!" Andrea heard Elena's voice yell over the music. She rushes over first, followed by Matt. "Vicki? Vicki! What the hell?" Matt panicked, rushing over to Elena and Jeremy.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Andrea yelled at the stupid drunk teens. She was under pressure, and there were too many people around. It seemed as if Tyler read her mind, because he yelled, "Everybody back up! Give her some space!" Tyler snapped, shoving away peering drunk teens. Bonnie hurried over soon after, calling 911. Andrea was finally able to search her body for the source of the bleeding. Pulling back her jacket, Andrea spied two puncture marks, an inch apart, where blood was flowing freely.

"She's losing a lot of blood!" Andrea shouted, coming to a horrifying conclusion.

Vampires were back in Mystic Falls.

_Now_, there was solid evidence.

"Bonnie, can you find my sister?" Andrea asked Bonnie helplessly. If the thing was still around, she wasn't going to let it touch her sister.

Soon the area was filled with flashing police lights, an ambulance that put Vicki on a stretcher and animal control. Andrea promised Matt that she would bring him food in the morning, before he got on the stretcher.

"He'll be okay." Andrea bumped Elena's shoulder. "Don't worry. Vicki will be fine be the morning." Elena nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, I'm probably just overreacting." Elena shook her head

"Hey," Bonnie interrupted quietly, appearing beside Andrea and Elena with Carlie. "We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, to sober up. "She said and Elena nodded. She then turned to Andrea. "Are you gonna come, or-"

"I don't mind going with you guys, Andie." Carlie joined in. "I really don't want to go home to a large, empty house."

"Okay, let's go." Andrea agreed, and they begun to walk to their cars.

The car ride to the coffee shop was a silent, and filled with unspoken words and heavy thoughts. That could have been Carlie lying on that stretcher. Andrea hadn't brought any weapons with her, and that could've been a big mistake tonight. Bonnie picked a spot away from other people, and Andrea sat down beside Caroline who put her hands on either side of her head, groaning. Bonnie returned with a latte for her and Caroline, while Andrea had bought an iced coffee for her sister and herself.

"So that's what people look like drunk?" Carlie looked turned off as she looked at Caroline

Andrea nodded, "I told you." Carlie shook her head, she definitely didn't want to end up like that. Andrea tends to be right about these things.

"Are you sober yet?" She asked softly, after about ten minutes.

Caroline looked up at her pitifully. "No," she whispered, burying her face in her hands.

"Keep drinking, I gotta get you home," Bonnie said with a small, sympathetic, smile. She raised her mug to her lips. "I gotta get me home."

Caroline dropped her hands. "Why didn't he go for me?" She blurted out, miserably. "The guys I want never want me."

"He was a jerk. You deserve better, Care." Andrea amended, while Carlie looked at Caroline sympathetically.

"I thought you liked Stefan." Bonnie asked her.

"For all we know, the Stefan we met yesterday could have been an act." Andrea responded. "I was being naive. I don't really know Stefan. I just took him at face value, and trust me, that won't happen again."

"Elena doesn't even try…" Caroline continued. "He just picks her. She's always the one that everyone always picks. For everything."

"Caroline, that's not true." Andrea reassured her as Caroline laid her head on her best friend's shoulder. "I chose you to be my bestie. Bonnie was a close second." She teased as Bonnie mock glared at her.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but it's not the same." Caroline groaned, and Andrea rubbed her shoulders.

"It's not a competition, Caroline," Bonnie assured quietly and Caroline sighed.

"Yes it is…" she said quietly, her head still on my shoulder. Bonnie and Carlie decided to use the bathroom, considering the fact that they might be there awhile.

Andrea shushed Caroline, and she started to nod off on her shoulder. Caroline started to mutter something about a hot guy. Andrea looked up, and sure enough, across from her was a pretty stranger.

Andrea's eyebrows shot up in surprise. The stranger was gorgeous, but there was something about him. His cheekbones were prominent and defined, his smile was sweet yet dangerous, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes were nothing like she had ever seen before. He was looking straight at her, and although his smile was flirty, his gaze was scrutinizing. As her eyes connected with his, he winked. Andrea had to suppress a shudder.

"He's staring right at you." Caroline's words caught her off guard. Andrea shook her head, as if to clear it.

"Stranger danger, Caroline." Andrea warned, cutting off her drunk friend. Andrea had been caught off guard by that attack tonight, and it wasn't about to happen once more. Regardless of her words, Andrea sent subtle glances his way. He seemed arrogant.

Bonnie and Carlie came back, smiling. Carlie was ready to go home, and she could tell that the girl was tired. Andrea and Carlie said their goodbyes and headed on their way back home. Carlie successfully distracted Andrea, as she spoke about the fun that she had at the party.

"Who's that guy you were talking to?" Andrea asked. "I didn't see his face."

"Oh, that was Jeremy Gilbert." Realization dawned on her, "But he doesn't know I exist."

"That's your crush, huh?" Carlie must really care about him, if she was willing to talk about him to her.

"Yeah. He's changed so much." Carlie sighed, "We were friends before his parents died, and now he's ... different. And into Vicki."

Andrea and Carlie walked up the stairs, discussing Carlie's admission about her crush. When they unlocked the door, Andrea blanched at what she saw.

"_Ew,_ Marcy. You have a room." The two were obviously on the couch making out. Andrea could see the lipstick on his collar and face, while Marcy's clothes were wrinkled and her shirt had the first few buttons loose.

"I didn't expect you to be home so early." Marcy was obviously mad that she was interrupted, but the two girls didn't really care.

"David," She addressed the uncomfortable man standing next to her, "These are my younger sisters, Andrea and Carlie."

"Congrats, Marce. He's hot." Carlie smirked, causing Marcy's cheeks to flame and the man to chuckle.

"Hmm." Andrea mumbled as she lazily went up the stairs to her room.

She was sure that Marcy would be upset about her rude actions, but she wasn't in the mood. As she changed for bed, she thought about all the new practice that she would have to go through. She needed to be prepared with vampires running around. Andrea flipped the switch to turn the light off, and left the lamp light on.

_SQUAWK!_ Andrea jumped, turning her attention to the black crow perched on the branch near her window. Andrea held her heart, calming it down. It's just a bird, she thought, calming herself down. She was asleep very quickly, that alcohol had hit her harder than she thought.

* * *

**G.B.A.**

**I try to write as long as I can to give Andrea her own story, so understand I'm not a slow updater. Just a detailed one. I plan to beat my record for this chapter just as I had done the last. I suppose that you could expect the next one next week! And add my tumblr! I post updates on next chapters, and sometimes sneak peaks. Check my profile for my tumblr link, and watch the polls. I might put something there on my profile for this story from time to time.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Did you like? ****_Review!_**


	3. Night of The Hunter I

**I'm going to make this a kingdom where nobody dies, you know, unless there's no way around it. I gonna seriously mess up the plot, since I've always wanted to do that. Andrea's addition to Mystic Falls is going to make things interesting, and disastrous. Trust me, we needed a good vampire hunter long before Alaric arrived.**

**And as it is September 11, myself being a New Yorker at the time, I would like to honor the officers, firemen, first-responders, and civilians that passed away on this day, twelve years ago. Although I didn't personally lose any family, I feel the loss because of the hard work and dedication these people put into their work. May God Bless the families that did lose someone.**

**[Disclaimer: I claim only Andrea's story.]**

**G.B.A**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Night of the Hunter: I**

She had no idea why she was running in the middle of the night. All she knew is that she had to get away, as fast as she could. She cursed herself mentally for leaving the house without a weapon, but there was no way she could stay in there with him lurking around her family. She just knew that he wanted her more than anything, so she had to make the ultimate sacrifice.

She had to be in the middle of the woods by now, because it seemed like she had been running for an hour. She would probably reach the highway soon and find some help. She was beginning to lose hope, but smiled as she came heard the swift sound of cars whizzing past. She pushed herself harder, harder than she ever had. But she was doubting herself. How had she gotten so far without being caught? Was this some sort of sick cat & mouse game? Was he waiting for her to reach civilization, only to be yanked back into reality?

She had to push those thoughts out of her head. She was panting heavily as she reached the edge of the woods. She stopped just outside and sucked a giant breath in to scream. Before she could belt out the loudest scream she could muster, she felt a hand cover her mouth and a strong arm around encircle her waist. Her eyes widened in fear as he pulled her back into the shadows.

He had her now.

"Mmmh!" She cried as he slammed her into a tree, but it was no use. Her voice was muffled by his hand. She shut her eyes and waited for death, deciding that she had done everything possible to save herself and her family. She felt the warm breath on the shell of her ear before reacting to the warmth being replaced by cool lips.

_"Scream for me."_ His voice vibrated against her ear, and his hand was removed from hers. She took another sharp breath to scream in terror, as his head lulled back before plunging into her neck.

Andrea jumped up with a sharp gasp, her hand flying to her neck to check for wounds. To her surprise, her neck was dry. To her relief, her door was still open, with the light from the hall still coming through the decent sized crack. But something was off, and she could feel something. She felt a cool breeze fly through her large, wide-open, bay window.

A window that she hadn't opened.

_Creak!_

Her eyes jumped to the door that was slowly being closed by the figure in front of it. Andrea mindlessly grabbed for her .45 acp handgun, loaded with wooden bullets, that had occupied the space under her bed. However, her hand touched an empty space. That can't be right. How is it not there?

_"You're crafty."_ The mocking voice taunted from the shadows of her room. _"This is a nice piece. You Jamesons have really stepped it up since the last time I was here."_ The glint of silver in the darkness was enough to realize that he possessed the only weapon within her reach.

Andrea's stomach dropped. It was the same voice from her dream, or from earlier. She wasn't sure if this reality or not. By the time she could get to the knives in her top drawer, he could have snapped her wrist already.

Within seconds, he was in front of her. Her attacker breathed Andrea's scent deeply, letting out a pleasurable sigh. _"I would've had a bite earlier if I had known how sweet you smell."_ She said nothing, but stared into the darkened blues of his eyes. The defiance in her hazel-green gaze fought the amused superiority of his, until he chuckled.

_"You Jamesons sure don't give up."_ She resisted the urge to roll her eyes exasperatedly. He wasn't going to hurt her, he was toying with her._ "You're a smart one, aren't you?"_ She remained quiet. Had he read her thoughts?_ "I'm in your head."_

The man's eyes focused on something, blanked in concentration, before looking back down to her._ "Time to go. Wake up, Sunshine!"_

"Wake up!" Someone was shaking her, someone familiar. "You're scaring me! Wake up!" Andrea woke up with wide eyes, surrounded by Marcella and Carlie. They both adorned panicked expressions, while Marcella's own brown ones held compassion as well.

"What happened?" Andrea rasped, then rubbed her forehead in pain. She was on the floor in her room, unaware that she had even left her bed.

"It was happening again." Marcella told her. "You were gasping like you were about to scream, but nothing came out."

"What are you guys talking about?" Carlie was confused. "What was wrong with her?" She had been out of the loop, mainly because dad hadn't wanted to freak her out.

"Carlie, now's not the-"

Andrea cut Marcy off. "It is. She needs to know." She didn't want to tell her, but as family, there should be no secrets. Ignorance was in no way blissful. Ignorance got you killed.

"I'll go get your medication." Marcella disappeared into the bathroom. Andrea knew that it was a touchy subject for her, so she left it alone. Ignoring it was how she coped, so it's best to leave her to it.

"Ever since the accident, I'd have panic attacks during sleep. They got worse after mom left. So that's what all the appointments with Dr. Burke were about." It was a half truth. Andrea had a panic attack, but it was not connected to her recurring dreams that she had before.

She had never had a nightmare about this man before.

Carlie jumped into Andrea's arms, hugging her sister tightly. When they pulled back, the concern and irritation was clear in her eyes. "Promise me, no more secrets." She looked up at Marcy, who had just come back in the room. "Both of you."

"I can't promise you that. Secrets keep you safe." Andrea quoted what her father used to say to them when he didn't think that she could handle something.

"Dad used to say that." Carlie huffed in irritation.

"And now I understand why." Andrea touched her sister's arm gently. "Don't be like that. I will tell you, but it's going to be when the time comes, and the situation is dire." What Carlie didn't know wasn't really important at the moment. She didn't want Carlie to have any responsibilities or obligations while she was still a high school student. Andrea had this new life thrusted upon her, she wouldn't invite anyone in it with her.

Andrea finally turned to Marcy, who was standing there with a small uncomfortable smile and her hands outstretched with two pills and a tiny bottle of water that we kept under the sink. She gratefully took the pills, and both Carlie and Marcella went back to bed.

Andrea tried, and tried numerous times to find sleep. Three fifty-three. Four twenty-two. Four forty-nine. This happened most times that she had an episode (although she was sure that this wasn't like the others). She would freak out, take her medicine, and have to deal with the insomnia that came with it. Andrea wasn't going to wait for sleep to overcome her again, she would just have to start her day.

She had to do what she always did.

Target practice.

By the time the sun was beginning to rise, Andrea was carrying tools into her backyard to set up. She couldn't bring out her guns, god no, she didn't want to alert the neighbors. Next things she knows, people will be talking and Sheriff Forbes would have to lecture her about using weapons in broad daylight. _Keep a low profile, Andrea._ She would say. _Mayor Lockwood has already been talking about keeping you out of the meetings until you're old enough. I promised them that you could handle it._

_Well fuck them_, she thought. She was better trained than the lazy, idiotic, donut-consuming fucktards that Sheriff Forbes called deputies.

When the targets were set-up, and she was at least fifty feet away, she loaded her crossbow with the metal tipped arrow. She knew that a metal arrow would not hurt them as much as a wooden one could, but the wooden ones were expensive and fragile, so she didn't want to waste any on practice. Her crossbow would only work on an unsuspecting target, but she needed the practice regardless.

She spotted her target and fired. The weapon was a lot heavier than she thought. She stumbled slightly after the pressure of the trigger threw her off balance. She'd have to get used to that.

_You have the best advantage, Andrea._ He would say. _Being a woman gives you the element of surprise._

She fired again.

_They expect you to be easily swayed._

And again.

_They expect you to fall for their facade._

And again.

_And that is your only window._

And again.

_Be two steps ahead._

Until she ran out of arrows. When she pulled them out of the target, she was overwhelmed by the memory. It was her first lesson. She thought that he'd been extra hard on her that day, when in reality, he was holding back immensely.

She checked her watch for the time, it was almost seven-thirty. She had to grab Matt some breakfast and get to school to meet Bonnie and Caroline. She took a deep breath and grabbed her weapons, only leaving her targets out. She pulled open the door to the cellar that revealed her father's legacy. She opened the door to the mahogany armoire that held all of hers and her father's weapons.

Standing in front of her father's weapons brought so many memories that she had repressed back to the surface. She remembered the first time she had laid eyes on it all. She was startled at the thought of hurting anything with them. After all, she was only fourteen. Fourteen year olds in Mystic Falls watch Mtv and have sleepovers, they don't kill supernatural beings. But her father was a man that had been disappointed many times, she didn't want to add her name to the list.

Andrea caught herself staring and quickly snapped out of it, putting her crossbow and arrows back where they belonged. She got out of there as quickly as possible, and got back into the house to change. She put on a short-sleeved grey graphic tee and black skinny jeans. She slipped into her red toms and grabbed a snug grey blazer. When she got down stairs, Marcy was standing by the island in her pajamas, whipping up a batch of coffee from what it smelled like. Marcy swept her shoulder length blonde hair out of her face and faced Andrea with a small smile.

Andrea regarded her with a reluctant one. It was always awkward after Andrea had an episode. They started after an accident that she had when she was seven years old. Their dad had never blamed Marcy for what happened, but the episodes were a constant reminder of her .

"You want any coffee?" Marcy asked, gesturing to the piping hot coffee pot next her. Andrea hadn't remembered the last time Marcy had acknowledged her and had been nice. But then realization dawned on her. She hadn't had an episode in almost a year. Her dad had died eight months ago and their relationship had strained from there.

"Uh, no. Thanks." Andrea answered. "I'm stopping at Main Line to bring Matt some breakfast."

Marcy looked like she had forgot. "Oh, right. Carlie told me about Vicki."

"Yeah, animal attack." She kept it short and vague.

"Right, it's been since the last." Marcy seemed deep in thought. Then she looked back up, "Send her and Matt my best."

"Sure." Andrea nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll be at the grill. I saw the flyers about the comet. David's going to take me to see it." She offered, looking excited.

Andrea smiled at her. "I hope you have fun."

"Thanks."

Andrea grabbed her keys and left the house, surprisingly in a good mood. As she was driving up her street, she used the voice calling system in her car to call Caroline.

_Hey, D._ The blonde answered, her voice surprisingly bright and cheery.

"I was just checking up on you. You sound better." She commented with an amused smile.

_Yeah, coffee and sleep helped. What are you doing up so early?_ It figures that Caroline would notice. She always does.

"Matt needs some things. I'm just going to drop some food off."

_Oh, you're going to Main Line?_ Caroline's voice sounded hopeful.

"Yeah. You want anything?"

_Thank god! Could you get me an iced coffee?_

"Skim or soy?" Andrea asked as she parked her car on the street. Before she turned the car off, she took her phone from the phone dock and put it to her ear.

_Soy. How long are you gonna be?_

"Thirty minutes, I guess. Why?"

_I need your help with fliers._

"Oh, right the festival programs!"

_Don't tell me you forgot! I need your help folding them._ Care whined. A lot has happened in week, she wanted to point out. It was for the best that she just agree to help.

"Sorry." Andrea issued a shit apology, but Caroline didn't really care. "You sound cheerful, sort of."

_Yeah, so over Stefan. Not over his hotness though. OH! Speaking of hotness! THAT GUY LAST NIGHT! Ooh!_

Andrea smirked. "He was pretty unforgettable."

_I mean, Stefan is pretty, but that guy ... everything about him was soo naughty! He was totally giving you the eyes!_

"The eyes?" She repeated in amusement.

_Yeah! The 'fuck me' eyes!_

She chose to ignore that statement. "Yeah, so? He was obviously older than us. And he was a stranger, probably passing through. Guys like him don't stick around in Mystic Falls. Chances are, he's gone." The brunette reasoned.

_I guess you're right. What a memory, though. Look, I'll text you, but I'm about to go pick up Bonnie._ They uttered goodbyes and Andrea ordered her food.

Ten minutes later, Andrea was back on her way to the hospital. The drive was short and concentrated, since she was deep in thought. Tonight would be the perfect night for something to happen. She would have to have a weapon on hand, and keep her sisters close. She didn't want anyone to have to deal with their loved one either getting hurt or worse.

When she got to the hospital, she texted Matt to make sure he knew that she was there before she lost service in the building. He came down to the lobby with a grateful smile. Andrea swept him up in a hug in which he gratefully hugged back. When he pulled away, she noticed the small darkening under his eyes.

"I see that you didn't get any sleep." Andrea observed with a soft smile.

"No, nurses were in and out last night. And I didn't really want to leave her ..." Matt trailed off, and she nodded in understanding. She had been in the hospital with her father before he ... she didn't even want to think about that.

"How's Vicki?"

"She not awake yet, they gave her a drug to help her sleep while she recovers." Matt informed her.

Andrea held the bag up. "Your delivery is here."

Matt pulled out his wallet, "Thanks, I didn't want to eat any hospital food. How much do I owe you?"

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "Fuck are you doing? Put that away." The brunette deadpanned, resisting the urge to smack it out of his hand.

"Andrea-" Matt protested, but what she said was final.

"You're like my brother. Besides, I would've had to go anyway." She waved him off. "Are you staying here, or-"

"Dr. Fell keeps pushing me to go to school, but-"

She cut him off, "I'll drive you, Matt." She shooed him in the direction of the elevators. "Say goodbye to Vicki, and then we'll go." Matt smiled back at her and continued on his way.

By the time they were back on the road, Andrea noticed how close it was getting to the fifteen minute mark for classes. Luckily, Matt didn't have a first period, so she wouldn't get him late.

"Thanks for coming, it would've been a real bitch to take a cab to get my truck." Matt expressed, sending a grateful smile to Andrea.

"Ohana means family, and family means ..." She trailed off, hoping for Matt to finish.

"How old are we, Andie?" Matt laughed at his friend.

She shrugged, "Nobody gets left behind."

"Or forgotten." Matt finally joins.

"Now your getting it! Did you call Kelly?" Andrea asked, turning right onto the road that campus was on.

"Yeah, I left her a message. I guess she's still on a cruise with that Marco guy." Matt said with a frown. "She'll probably be back soon."

"Marcy told me to send you and Vicki her best. We've got you guys, anything you need." Andrea swore.

"Thanks for sticking by me when I hadn't done the same."

"Matt, I-" Andrea tried to protest.

"No," Matt interrupted, "When Elena and I took the next step, I kind of left you in the dust. I'm sorry for that."

Andrea nods. She even had to admit that it did feel like that at first, since her and Matt used to be very close. But he was happy, that was all she ever wanted for him. When Andrea and Matt had gotten to the school, they separated so that Andrea could meet up with Caroline and Bonnie. When she made it to the east wing entrance, she caught Caroline and Bonnie coming through the doors.

"'Sup, bitches?" Andrea greets, bumping Bonnie's shoulder affectionately and handing Caroline her drink.

"Thanks, I needed this." Then for a second, Caroline looked alarmed. "You didn't put any sugar in this, did you?"

"I would never!" She gasped dramatically.

"Good." Caroline happily took a swig.

"So what's going on?" Andrea inquires, as they begin to walk down the hallway together.

"I don't know, ask Bonnie. Who's to know if you're psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline was clearly enjoying this.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie explained.

"Female witches are usually feminists and earthy. It would explain the vegetarian phase." Andrea teases.

"I was only a part of that club for a month!" Bonnie defended herself.

"Yeah, and the reason you quit is because they had a ceremony for the burning of bras." Caroline snorted.

"I remember that. Talk about scarred for life!" Andrea added laughing.

"You were scarred? I had to take a different route to my classes just so I wouldn't run into any of them." Bonnie explains with a shudder.

"But anyway, I think witches are awesome." Andrea told Bonnie, causing her to smile. "I could totally use your psychic abilities."

"Yeah, to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night. " Caroline said, referring to the guy they saw last night.

"I didn't see him, you guys did. Why didn't you talk to him?" Bonnie questioned.

"He looked way older than us. And he was too hot, there was no way a guy like him was going to stick around in our town. I mean, can you say, 'stranger danger'?" Andrea emphasizes, causing Caroline to snort.

"Andrea is being such a prude. You need to get laid. Like, in the supply closet." Caroline blurts, before smiling sweetly. "I'm only saying this because I'm a good friend."

"Supply closet sex. Extremely tempting." Andrea says dryly.

Caroline shrugs, looking ahead, "Don't knock it, till you try it."

Bonnie smirks. "We all can't be as experienced as you, Care."

"Please. Both of you could, you would just have to remove the batons from your asses." Caroline says haughtily.

"Cheerleader reference, Care." Andrea reminds her. "I'm not a cheerleader."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. You're lame."

Andrea smirked and shrugged. "Well I'm sorry if 'Go, fight, roar!' just isn't my thing."

Bonnie laughs, slapping Andrea's shoulder. "We do not say 'Go, fight, roar!'"

As Andrea began to laugh, she spied Stefan, with an apologetic look, standing next to her locker with something in his hands. She could tell that he wanted to talk, so she excused herself from Bonnie and Caroline.

"I'll be waiting by Wagner's room for you." Bonnie promised.

"Don't be too hard on him, Andie. I'm seriously over it." Caroline reminded her. Andrea smiled and nodded, walking into Stefan's direction.

"What's the visit for?" Andrea asked bluntly, leaving no room for small talk.

"I see you want me to work for it." Stefan understood, nodding.

"Yep, I have a strict 'no bullshit' policy." She told him.

"Although I apologized to Caroline for my unacceptable behavior, I feel the need to apologize to you." Stefan declared sincerely, with the Steffy puppy dog eyes. Andrea almost glared at him for even trying that. Stefan could be somewhat adorable if he tried.

"Look Stefan,-" Andrea started, but Stefan put his finger up to halt her.

"Wait, before you say anything, I got you something." Stefan pulled out a dvd box. When Andrea had first seen it online, she referred to it as the answer to all life's questions. Andrea grinned happily and snatched it from him.

Andrea went full on fangirl mode. "Fucking shit! It's the ... it's the—"

"Limited edition Bon Jovi Bounce tour dvd?" Stefan finished for her, as she subtly tried to bounce happily in the hallway. As Andrea realized that she was about to thank him and let him become her music soulmate again, she calmed down and did something that she was sure to regret.

"I will not be bribed, Salvatore." Andrea huffed, handing the dvd back to him. "And this is way too valuable."

Stefan refused to take it back, saying, "It's a peace offering, Andrea. I don't have many friends, and definitely none that have my old fashioned taste in music."

"Please, Bon Jovi is not old fashioned!" She assured him. "We are living proof of that."

"Right."

"I admire your honesty and all, but gifts are materialistic." She pointed out. "I would like to think that my future friendship with you is more than that." Andrea tucked the dvd under her arm, "But, I'm gonna keep this anyway."

Stefan laughed, "By all means. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I plan to win you over."

"Good, because Elena is big on group outings." Andrea said, backing away. She was proud of herself, she could've cracked under pressure.

Andrea spent the rest of the day stuck in her thoughts. There was something running about Mystic Falls and already four people are dead. Although she had spent the better part of her summer training, she hadn't had any real field practice. Not since ... him. But even then, her father helped. Andrea was really good at defensive maneuvers and techniques. She didn't question whether she was ready or not. She just had to be.

* * *

After school, Andrea drove to the Mystic Grill, where Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were waiting."I hope you guys weren't waiting long." Andrea said, with an apologetic smile.

Bonnie shook her head, "No worries, we just got here." Andrea just pulled up a seat across from Elena.

"So, what are we talking about?" Andrea joined the conversation, which consisted of Caroline's earlier question to Elena.

"Elena hasn't spilled about 'The Stefan Rendezvous'." Caroline filled me in, causing the brunette to slowly grin at Elena. This is news.

"We just talked." Elena shrugged, smiling. "Until two a.m."

"That's super weird." Caroline commented. "I mean, what guy wants to spend his night talking in a girl's bedroom?"

"Not every guy wants to get into a girl's pants, Caroline." Bonnie defended Stefan. "Maybe he's a hopeless romantic who wants to see into her soul, write her songs ... and poetry."

"Ew, Bonnie. Those romance novels are really getting to you." Caroline shook her head at her friend.

"I think he has an hidden agenda." Andrea offered. "I have a third eye for these things. Stefan has a secret."

"Oh my god, maybe he's gay!" Caroline gasped.

"Caroline, he's not gay." Elena stated firmly.

"I agree. I don't mean it's that kind of secret." Andrea explained. "I'm not sure what it is and we barely know him."

"What happened to Stefan being your music soulmate?" Elena asked, amusement apparent in her eyes. Almost like she knew what had happened this morning.

Andrea gasped out loud, in realization. "You meddled!"

Elena bit her lip, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"What am I missing?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Stefan gave me a gift at my locker this morning to bribe me." Andrea explained. "It was cruel and underhanded. And you helped him!" She accused Elena jabbing a figure at her. "Cruella!"

"I bet you kept the gift." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I did." Andrea shrugged. "It was free."

"Do you forgive him then?" Bonnie asked.

"Unlike the gift, my acceptance doesn't come free." Andrea smiled proudly. "Besides, it's unlike me to becomes friends with someone before knowing a few things about them. It's not about me, though. This is about Elena."

"Andie." Elena said with a playful eye roll. "We just talked. End of discussion."

"Boring." Caroline said with a huff.

"Steffy has a secret." Andrea sang.

"It's that he's romantic." Bonnie sighed dreamily, as Caroline and Andrea rolled their eyes once more. The waitress came to take their order.

"Yes, four coffees please?" She said, pulling her bag onto her lap and bringing out a large manila envelope entitled, Comet festival programs. Andrea cleared her throat, causing Caroline to roll her eyes playfully and address the waitress once more. "I mean three coffees and a mango iced tea." Andrea groaned as she took in the sight of the fliers.

Caroline glared at her as the waitress walked away, "Don't even, Andrea. You barely did anything."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "I did so! I mailed the parking VIP badges, double checked with the face painters, and I had the viewing site measured for the markers. Everything you told me to."

"Just don't complain." Caroline ordered when she didn't know what to say. She hadn't asked Andrea to do much because she wanted everything else done her way. Hence, she does it herself.

"Despite the work that we had to put in this, I think it's going to be amazing." Andrea added, causing Caroline's mouth to tug into an excited smile.

"I know, I'm so excited!" Caroline gushed. "I heard people are coming from a few towns over to get a better look. Imagine all the hot guys that could be around!"

Bonnie leaned forward, as if letting us in a little secret. "Well,"I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage. It created a bed of paranormal activity."

Andrea nodded. "I think it's believable. I mean, usually when something comes once in a lifetime, it could either be the most awesome or most awful. Besides, don't sleep on Grams. She warned me about driving to Baltimore last year with Marcy. Remember that ten car pile- up?"

"Yeah," Caroline said with a scoff. "And then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." She said with a snarky look. Bonnie looked offended, and shared a look with Andrea.

"Boozy or not. Grams saved my life. End of story." She sided with Bonnie.

"So then what?" Caroline said.

"So then nothing." Elena said.

"You're telling me you and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline gave a disbelieving look in her direction."There was no… sloppy first kiss? Or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Stefan's too nice. He's probably a prude." Andrea smirked, shrugging. "Looks like you need to dig in the bag of Caroline's old tricks, Elena."

"Oh come on, Elena!" Caroline sat back, sounding offended. "We are your friends! Okay? You are supposed to share the smut!"

"Stefan does not seem like the type to take you in an empty classroom." Andrea emphasized, and Bonnie agreed. "But you can't tell me that you don't want to go home and have something super smutty to put in that journal. Crank it up!"

"Andie's right, just jump his bones already!" Caroline huffed, shaking her head. "It's easy. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Sex!"

Andrea launched into a fit of giggles, causing Bonnie to nudge her. Elena shot them a flat look. "Profound."

"We need you to mount that stallion, Elena." Andrea and Caroline smiled in sync. Elena raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"My god, Andie! Why do you talk like that?" Bonnie laughed.

Andrea shrugged, "Someone has to."

Elena slammed the program she was working on down, a thoughtful look crossing her face as she turned, grabbing her bag. "Elena? Where are you going?" Bonnie asked, looking confused.

"They're right." Elena said, standing, with a determined look. Caroline and Andrea shared a surprised look. "It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." She shrugged her shoulders and turned, walking away.

Andie and Caroline high-fived each other, smirking. Bonnie just playfully rolled her eyes, "So that's all it takes for you two to corrupt people? Pretty words and teasing?"

"All we needed to do was awaken Elena's inner goddess." Andrea shrugged as she continued to fold the programs.

"No!" Caroline blurted. "Even, Andie! I need them even." The waitress came back out with their drinks.

Andrea huffed in annoyance. "I could, you know, not do it at all." Andrea sipped her drink, taste testing it for greatness.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "I could, you know, stab you with a fork."

Andrea scoffed, "You love me."

Caroline cracked a small smile. "Shut-up."

Bonnie chuckled, "You guys are violent." At that moment, Andrea's phone beeped with a text message.

_We're doing dinner with David at the grill. I'll be there in ten minutes. Carlie should already be there with Jeremy. Non-negotiable. _"Care, I'm going to have to finish these at home." Andrea apologized. "Marcy wants to do dinner with her new boyfriend."

"Is he hot?" Caroline grinned.

"You know Marcy, of course he is." Andrea shrugged. "She's dating David Sutton, that new anchor."

"You're right! He is hot." Caroline uttered her approval.

Bonnie smirks, "I agree."

"Yeah, well I'd bet that he's a tool." Andrea said, then grabbed all of her stuff and her portion of the programs before leaving them a five for her drink. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Bonnie and Caroline uttered their goodbyes and Andrea left the table, entering the grill and looking for Carlie. She spotted her around the pool tables with Jeremy, making a fool of herself. When they had finally made eye contact, Carlie sent her a look. Andrea made her way over to the younger teens.

"'Sup, Jer." Andrea greeted. "I haven't seen you around the house in a while."

Jeremy shot her an incredulous look. "You shot at me with a crossbow the last time."

"It was a mistake!" She defended herself. "Who climbs up someone's rose ladder at two in the morning?"

"Ok, I admit. It was late." Jeremy surrendered.

"Understatement." Andrea muttered. "You know her curfew."

Carlie brightened with an idea. "Hey, Jer! Maybe you could join us tonight?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Andrea smirked.

"I'd rather not witness the Andrea show." Jeremy smirked knowingly.

Carlie frowned. "Come on, Jer! Don't leave me with them!"

Andrea fake gasped. "I thought I was your favorite sister!"

"I pass, C. I'll see you tomorrow at the festival."

Carlie pouted. "Okay, Jer. I'll see you tomorrow." Jeremy patted her arm sympathetically and walked away from us. Carlie huffed, "He never wants to do anything anymore."

"You're taking the wrong approach." Andrea told her. "Besides, your love is not unrequited."

"Go on." Carlie urged.

"You and Jeremy are freaking soulmates. Guys do not stick around girls during or after the cootie stage unless they're in love with you."

Carlie was sceptical. "Where'd you learn that from?"

Andrea shrugged. "Seventeen magazine. There's a whole section in there about childhood crushes."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Be my guest. Besides, you don't need it. Jeremy's just going through same thing we did. You were like that. Lost and confused. He just needs you to be there for him through it." Andrea explains. "Then, everything will fall into place."

Carlie smiled at her before shifting her eyes to the front of the restaurant. "There's Marcy."

Andrea followed her gaze, frowning. "And her six foot tall batch of trouble."

"Andrea, please don't ruin this." Carlie pleaded. "I can tell she really likes him."

"He just has to pass the test." Andrea smirked. "If he wants to get laid, that is."

Carlie snorted. "If it were up to you, none of us would get laid."

Andrea shook her head. "Nonsense. Jeremy has my approval, he just has to wait until you guys are married and forty."

Carlie rolled her eyes, joining her sister and David at their table. Andrea followed, with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Marcy immediately frowned, causing David to pat her thigh in comfort.

"Hey, Marcy." Her gaze shifted over to her boyfriend. "David."

"Hello, Andrea. It's nice to formally meet you." He stood to shake her hand. Andrea just stared at it, then looked back up to his face.

She smiled again, "Likewise." She could just tell that whatever confidence he had was knocked down, because his hesitant smile had dropped. Marcy gave Andrea the death glare, but Andrea just regarded her with raised eyebrows. Marcy had to understand that if what Andrea was doing ran men off, they weren't good enough in the first place. And what Andrea needed to learn was that Marcy just wanted to have fun while she still could.

Carlie just wanted to get the damn dinner over with.

_To be continued ..._

* * *

**I promised to make a longer chapter with Damon in it but I have been dealing with conflicting schedules. My classes are all English and those classes require as much attention as possible. Part II may make it up around wednesday next week. Thank you for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews!**

**Next Chapter: **

**More Family Drama, Caroline/Andrea, and Damon Salvatore!**

**G.B.A**


End file.
